Unsaid
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Rose x Scorpius


Everyone expected her to start dating her fellow Gryffindor prefect, Jason, but lately Rose Weasley had been drawn more to someone completely different, the Slytherin prefect, Scorpius Malfoy. She tried to push it out of her head and keep up the Gryffindor Princess routine, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She was waiting by the Great Hall for Jason to come do rounds with her. However, instead of seeing Jason turn the corner in front of her she saw none other than the object of her attractions, Scorpius Malfoy. "Scorpius... hi." She said. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just roaming around, I suppose"

"Oh, exciting." She said. "Hey I don't suppose you've seen Jason around, have you?" He shook his head. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "He's 20 minutes late. I swear, I'm just going to leave without him if he doesn't show up soon."

"No you won't..."

"Yeah, I will. I've got stuff I need to do. I can't stand around and wait for him all night... you know this is the third time this month he's been late."

"If you will...well, you would have already."

She pushed herself off the wall. "Challenge accepted." she said and headed down the hall. "You comin'?"

He looked around and shrugged yet again. "Why not?" he followed her

She smiled as he caught up with her. "Do you mind if we do the dungeons first?"

"Dont see why not" he replied

**"**Okay good, to be honest they kind of freak me out, it'd be nice to get them over with."

**H**e laughed. "Our common rooms are down there." he reminded her

"Well I'm glad I don't live down there then." she gave him a playful smile. He rolled his eyes.

She lit her wand and held it high. "Come on, let's go." They went downwards "We need to check the classrooms fist." she said. "For um... people."

He raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to..?"

"Hey I have found Mrs. Norris on rounds before." She insisted and opened the first door. It was empty. They closed it swiftly. Starting to regret this decision, seeing how boring this job could be, Scorpius considered ditching her. She went to the next door and looked inside. "I... um... will you take this one?" She said when she realized Jason was inside there with someone.

"Erm...sure." he looked in. he ran back out. "You'll never guess who's in there."

"Oh, I know. Will you please do this? It would be so awkward for me."

He looked at her "I'm not even a prefect..." he reminded her. His father was so dissapointed in him for not making the cut, but he chose to not focus on that

"Oh come on, just go in there and be like 'Hey I thought I was meeting you here baby' or something and then they'll leave. Please I'll do anything" She begged.

"I have a better idea." He grabbed her hand and barged into the room where Jason was. "Oh! Looks like this room's taken." They slammed the door, taking a mental picture of Jason's shocked face.

She looked at him, shocked. "I... I can't believe we just did that." She said and stared laughing. "You could have given me a little warning." She said with a smile. She reached over and started playing with his tie. "You know... there's an empty room down the hall." She teased.

"As if." he teased back

"Oh come on, it's not like the prefects are going to catch us. They're a little... occupied." She said, leaning up so her lips brushed his as she spoke.

He swallowed thickly. "erm..."

She laughed and pulled away. "Gotcha." She teased and headed down the hall. As she left him he regained his breath...what had just happened?

She turned around to look at him. "You coming or do you want to watch their show a little more?" She asked.

"I'll come...but I don't plan on... doing what they're doing with you."

"Yeah, that's fine." She said. "I mean, that would be crazy."

"Yeah..." he took a few more steps towards her

"I mean we're like acquaintances not even really friends." she reasoned, walking back till she hit the wall.

"Yeah..." he nodded. There was an awkward silence

"So... we should just forget about it and keep moving." He nodded and followed her. She bit her lip and tried to forget the whole thing and keep moving, there was so much unsaid between her and Malfoy and she didn't know how to begin… even though she was a Gryfindor, she didn't know if she had enough courage to tell this Slytherin what was on her mind.


End file.
